What Happens In The Wine Barrel Stays In The Wine Barrel
by twihard4321
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri didnt expect to be taken to an unfamiliar place named the Leaky Cauldron join them on their hilarious adventure around the world of Harry Potter. Slow update. R&R I have part ownership for this because Zeldahope9 wrote this with me too.


Chapter 1

"Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped for breath as he caught up with his fiancé. "Oh come on! Hurry up" Yuuri said looking over his shoulder as ran.

A whirlpool then formed in the bath as they ran towards it. They quickly jumped in and were transported to another world.

Wolfram slowly came into consciousness and found he was in a very small and damp space. Groggily he opened his eyes fully and found he was in a toilet.

I am a prince! Princes don't even touch peasants much less their toilets! He thought to himself as he pulled himself out.

"Where's Yuuri?" He thought aloud as a over-grown, hairy man walked in looking at him strangely.

"Never sin ya face 'roun' here, who ar' ya?" The man said staring at Wolfram weirdly.

"Why would I tell a peasant of the likes of you?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes as the man glared at him.

"Mus' be a Malfoy," the man muttered, "the names Hagrid. Rubius Hagrid." Hagrid held out his hand obviously expecting Wolfram to shake it.

Wolfram merely stared at the outstretched hand and grunted. Hagrid retracted the hand and shifted uncomfortably.

"Wolfram." He replied stiffly still eying Hagird.

"So where ar' you comin' from?" the bushy-haired man asked curiously.

"A place where the likes of you will never go." Wolfram said snobbishly.

Defiantly a Malfoy hagrid thought angrily.

Wolfram was now losing his temper with the over-grown man.

"Just tell where I am!" Wolfram commanded.

"Well ya'r in London mate to be more precise the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid says in monotone.

Wait London? Isn't that on earth? Where's Yuri? Wolfram thought worriedly.

CRASH

The noise brought Wolfram out of his daze.

"What the hell?!" The old man behind the counter exclaimed loudly.

"Wha's happen'd Tom?" Hagrid called to the 'Tom'.

"I don't know Hagrid, seems something's happened in my storage room." Tom said uncertainly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Almost immediately another crash sounded louder than the other. A fainter sound came sounding a lot like a groan.

Wolfram looked at Hagrid in confusion and Hagrid looked back in bewilderment.

"C'mon you get movin," Hagrid said lightly pushing Wolfram towards the door.

"How dare you touch me you overly-grown peasant!" Wolfram replied angrily.

"Whatever but we need to get you get out of there before whatever's in there gets out." Hagrid said grabbing his pink umbrella.

"I Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld can battle anything! I have travelled the seas countless times and saved the life of my king more times than your little pea brain could ever count. Now move!" Wolfram said aggressively pulling his sword from his sheath.

Meanwhile Yuuri could not feel his feet as he was now trapped in a beer barrel in the Leaky Caldron.

Gurgle gurgle gurgle

You know what stuff it I'm going maou. Yuuri thought to himself next thing he knew there was a faint blue light engulfing his body and the small cramped barrel shattered.

" Who in Merlin's name is that!?" Hagrid Screamed A few moments later the was a screech of "YUURI! HOW THE SHINOU….YOUR UNDER AGE YOUR . …YOUR NOT MEANT TO BE DRINKING!"

Yuuri glanced up with a cheesy smile on his lip.

"Wha? Wolfram SHH! Gunter will hear you! He doesn't know I broke Gretas puppy." Yuuri slurred his eyes shooting all over the place as if he thought Gunther was going to come running through the drain.

"What…Gunter…Greta? Your drunk." Seeing Yuuri drunk would be hilarious at any other time but right now they were stuck in a mystery place with hairy men and pink umbrella's.

"Wolfram, Hiccup, your hair…..is so BLOND AND CURLY!" Yuuri said it as if it was the first time he saw it.

"Right wimp lets go I don't like it here it is strange."

"Riiiiiiggggghhttt, 'cause the Demon Kingdom is sooooo normal." He slurred.

"Well you're meant to be the KING!" Wolfram said sounding offended.

Hagrid looked awkwardly between the bickering two, "I can go if 'ya want me to."

Wolfram pulled his sword from its sheath at a speed almost humanly impossible and pointed it at Hagrid's throat.

"I wish you'd point your sword at me Wolfy!" Yuuri gushed looking at Wolfam with admiration.

"Save it for when your sober Yuuri." Wolfram said turning to glare fiercely at Hagrid, " now Hag-rid tell me where I an and tell the truth this time." He said threateningly.

"I've told ya!" Hagrid said backing away from the sword welding blond "any way t'is thing won't hurt me!" Hagrid said pointing his pink umbrella at the sword "W-what happened to my blade!" Wolfram said as slowly it vanished from top to bottom.

"LOL Wolfram he made be gone!" Yuuri said as he tried to stand up.

'What's LOL mean?' wolfram thought to himself.

CRASH

Yuuri fell back to the ground .

BANG!

They looked at Yuuri but soon realised bang did not come from the Japanese drunk this time, "What?" Yuuri asked looking dumbfounded toward the two males.

"HELP US IT'S THE DEATHEATERS!" A terrified voice from the front of the pub shouted.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram then Hagrid and screamed "OH NO IT'S THE THINGY-MAGIGS" Then passed out not a second later.

"Remind me not to drink with this guy" Wolfram said to Hagrid.

"If we don't get out of here soon we won't live long enough for me to remind you.

0o0o0o0o0

Zeldahope9: HELLO

Twihard4321- Sup my readers

Zeldahope9: there mine too!

Twihard4321- they're not objects Zelda!

Zeldahope9: Well we all know I have the most readers!

Twihard4321- Ha really your first story failed and got more bad comments that Kristen Stewarts acting

Zeldahope9: well we will be posting this on both of our profiles so don't go telling the author 'blah blah blah she copied your story!'

Twihard4321- I want good comments people I gave up like 5 Thursday nights to write this with Zelda here.

Zeldahope9: tell us if we should carry on and sorry for not updating my other story

Twihard4321- My readers already know how sorry I am so I'm not going to say it again.

Zeldahope9: where is our little friend?

*Twihard points down.* It wouldn't be a Zeldahope9 story without Akasha47!

Akash47~Come on then fam come at me blood

All three:-~See You Till Next Time!


End file.
